Harapan
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: Kumohon, maafkanlah aku. Aku sadar bahwa aku telah salah menilai kalian. Karena sebenarnya akulah yang bodoh...


**Harapan**

**oXxXxXo**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**oXxXxXo**

_Okaeri__, Kakashi._

_Kalimat itu selalu kuucapkan begitu kau pulang menjalankan misi. Tapi mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan mengucapkan kalimat itu lagi kepadamu. Apa kau tahu kenapa, Kakashi? Karena aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi. Aku telah mencabut nyawaku sendiri. Aku tahu ini bodoh—sangat bodoh. Tapi ini semua ada alasannya, Kakashi..._

_Penduduk Konoha, bahkan rekan setim yang kuselamatkan—mereka semua menghinaku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan semua hinaan itu. Kondisi tubuhku semakin melemah, pikiranku semakin kacau, dan aku... Entah apa yang kurasakan... Ada perasaan dalam diriku yang mengatakan bahwa akulah yang benar, karena aku telah menyelamatkan rekan setim-ku. Tapi ada juga perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa aku bodoh, karena aku telah gagal dalam misi hanya untuk menyelamatkan rekan setim—dan itu mengakibatkan kerugian besar bagi Hi no Kuni._

_Kakashi, aku tahu, kau pasti akan sangat marah kepadaku. Tapi ada juga saatnya nanti kau harus memilih satu di antara dua pilihan ini. Antara keberhasilan misi dengan nyawa rekan setim-mu. Mana yang akan kau pilih, Kakashi?_

_Aku tahu, begitu kau membaca surat ini, kau pasti berpikir untuk lebih memiilih keberhasilan misi—karena menelantarkan misi adalah hal yang sangat tabu, apalagi hal itulah yang menyebabkan kematianku._

_Ingatlah pesanku, Kakashi... Keberhasilan misi memang penting, tapi nyawa rekan setim-mu jauh lebih penting._

_Seorang shinobi yang baik adalah shinobi yang selalu mematuhi peraturan. Meskipun begitu, peraturan itu bukanlah segala-galanya. Dan jika kau dewasa nanti, jangan sampai kau salah memilih, Kakashi._

_Oh ya, hari ini... 15 September 'kan? Selamat ulang tahun, Kakashi._

_Tolong maafkan aku karena aku membatalkan janji saat itu—aku berjanji bahwa aku akan mengajakmu ke 'Lapangan Bintang Hatake' saat ulang tahunmu yang kedelapan. Tapi kau masih bisa pergi ke tempat itu, bersama rekan setim-mu ataupun Genin didikanmu nanti._

_Ah, aku hampir saja melupakan hadiahmu. Apa kau lihat 'Tanto' milikku, Kakashi? Ambillah. Kuberikan itu padamu, sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu. Tolong jaga itu baik-baik, ya..._

_Lalu, satu lagi. Apa kau tahu, Kakashi? Aku sangat menyayangimu. Sama seperti aku menyayangi ibumu. Aku akan selalu menyayangimu, meskipun aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi._

_Aku menyayangimu, Kakashi..._

_Selamanya..._

--

Seorang Jounin berambut perak tampak sedang meremas surat lama itu. Setetes air mata tampak jelas di ujung mata kanannya yang sayu.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Otou-san..." gumamnya.

"Kakashi-sensei?" sebuah suara memanggilnya. "Sensei... menangis?"

"Hm?" Kakashi menoleh ke asal suara tadi, dan mendapati tiga orang Genin bimbingannya. "Iie... Aku hanya sedikit mengantuk, kok."

"Hah... Dasar, Kakashi-sensei!" gerutu yang berambut pirang jabrik. "Padahal Sensei 'kan yang mengajak kita ke sini,—ttebayo! Masa ngantuk sendiri, sih!?"

"Hai, hai... Sumimasen, Naruto." respon Kakashi sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei! Lihat!" seru seorang kunoichi berambut merah muda sambil menunjukkan sesuatu.

"Ne? Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjukkan Sakura.

"Itu... Bintang jatuh!" jawab Sakura. "Cepat buat permohonan!" serunya menggebu-gebu.

"Heee~" Naruto memandangi bintang jatuh itu, lalu dia segera memejamkan matanya dan berharap, "Semoga Sakura-chan menyukaiku,—ttebayo!"

Sakura—yang tidak menyukai Naruto, mendengarnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dia langsung saja memukul kepala Naruto.

BLETAK!!

"Aduh... Sakura-chan kenapa, sih? Masa aku dipukul?" tanya Naruto sembari memegangi benjolnya.

"Jangan berharap seenaknya, ya!" bentak Sakura. "Mana mungkin aku menyukaimu, Baka Yaro!" tambahnya. "Lagipula aku 'kan menyukai Sasuke-kun!"

"Cih... Aku berharap agar aku bisa cepat-cepat keluar dari kelompok ini..." gumam Sasuke sambil memandangi bintang jatuh.

"Ah!" Naruto menoleh ke Kakashi. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa harapan Kakashi-sensei,—ttebayo?"

"Hm? Itu..." Kakashi tampak berpikir.

"Biar kutebak, kamu pasti berharap agar bisa mendapatkan Icha-Icha seri terbaru secara gratis." ujar Sasuke.

"He!? Jangan bercanda, Teme!" seru Naruto. "Mana mungkin Kakashi-sensei datang jauh-jauh ke 'Lapangan Bintang Hatake' ini hanya untuk berharap mendapatkan buku murahan itu, dattebayo!?"

"Ah, sebenarnya Sasuke betul, Naruto..." sahut Kakashi sambil menepuk pelan pundak Naruto.

"Nani!? Sensei bercanda 'kan!?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Haha... Bisa jadi..." Kakashi tetawa garing.

"Eh? Jadi Apa harapan Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Hmm... Itu..." Kakashi tampak berpikir lagi.

"Ya? Apa?" Naruto dan Sakura mendengarakan dengan sangat antusias. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak terlalu tertarik, tapi dia juga mendengarkannya.

"Ra-ha-si-a!" lanjut Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Eh!? Kakashi-sensei curang!!" protes Naruto dan Sakura.

"Haha... Begitulah..." ujar Kakashi sambil membuka novel kesayangannya.

'_Kami-sama, apa Kau mendengarku? Aku berharap agar kami bisa selalu menjadi tim yang terbaik. Juga, agar otou-san memaafkanku karena saat itu aku sangat marah padanya. Aku juga ingin agar Obito memaafkan kelakuanku dulu... Sekarang aku sadar, bahwa aku masih belum dewasa sepenuhnya... Tolong kabulkanlah harapanku ini... Arigatou gozaimasu, Kami-sama...'_

**Owari**

**A/N: Umm... yah... Sei nggak bisa banyak komen. Cuma mau ngucapin selamat ulang tahun untuk Kakashi!**

**RnR?**


End file.
